twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xean
__TOC__ Archive I put the whole Talkpage into the Archive, but if you would like I can put only f.e.Nov09-Okt10 into the Archive so that the Talkpage isn't so empty. If you prefer the other Archivetemplate, you could tell me The other one: 21:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Widgets standart skin On and is written: Widget Dashboard works best with one of the new skins, eg. Monaco. Widgets work best with one of the new skins, eg. Monaco. 18:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) inofficinally poll I added Which color do you like? Darkred color:#AA2222 the old skin again to User_blog:TagAlongPam/The_Twilight_Saga_Wiki's_New_Look!#WikiaArticleComments. 6 Users already voted, but I just wanted to make an example, maybe we should delete it. 07:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Achievement awards Please look now (I changed it few minutes ago) to Template_talk:Achievement#How_it_would_work_with_.7B.7BSandbox.7D.7D, there I made it with , I worked some time to solve the problem. We don't have to change any Userpage cause, all officially outgiven uses . I did now only a little change now to example 4.--> #see User:TagAlongPam #move over all Achievement-pictures at least once I could change it to example 5--> #Please look now (I changed it few minutes ago) to: Template_talk:Achievement#How_it_would_work_with_.7B.7BSandbox.7D.7D, there I made it with instead of , the rest was the same as in User:TagAlongPam#Awards, so we just have to change . I would like to change it, but then the text wouldn't work any longer, like in the blog, so I want to know that the Admins think the same, that I can change it. ( has no protection) : 16:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) leave a note :“Did you leave a note for the admins?” ::— Sena 16:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't. I didn't read the history, only User:Game widow ( ) and User:KyleH did changes, but often User:Fingernails does edit such pages in this wiki, so I thought one of admins will follow the page. I often used the Talkpage of Pages, and every time one of the Admins noticed it (sometimes few days later) I don't think it is urgent to do the change; it is a work of <5min, cause I know how to change the code. I don't know which Admin to ask, so I posted it to User_blog:TagAlongPam/The_Twilight_Saga_Wiki's_New_Look!#WikiaArticleComments. : 17:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow Hi Sena, I wanted to implement the slideshow into the Tron Wiki, in honor of its release, but I can't find the extension for the code. Does Wikia has to enable it or something? Thanks in advance, -- 00:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey what's up? Happy Birthday!!! I may not be the first on Facebook to say it but I was hoping I'd get to be the first here- Happy Birthday my good friend! I hope it's the best one so far!!! (talk) 18:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course! It was my pleasure. That is so sweet, If I had been there, I'd have iven you candy :P (talk) 18:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) HI again! Well I already was on the wiki before but sadly I forgot my password. You see my password was saved into the computer so when i logged off i couldn't get back on. What brought me here was I really enjoyed the twilight books so I looked up twilight and BAM i was here. Anyways Enough about me tell me about you if you don't mind.lคนrค ว.ງ. 19:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday.... to you as well. Just happened to see on the recent activity somebody wishing you a happy birthday -- so happy birthday!! But oddly enough today is my birthday as well, lol. :) LuckyTimothy 19:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Birthday badge, eh? I like it... :) LuckyTimothy 03:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I'm not photoshop gifted, lol. I have an idea of what Twilight scene to us, but I wouldn't know how to go about making it into a badge. :: If I may interject, Bella's birthday-cake could be cool. 8P (talk) 18:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, dear lord, you can read my mind!! LuckyTimothy 18:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, I'm good like that LT... I like it Xean, but perhaps instead of orange it should be green, to match the cake. (talk) 20:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah Kmanwing, I wasn't sure what colors would work...you should tweak 'em around and see what works!!! I'm up for suggestions for sure :) Sena 21:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm liking too -- very creative. And I agree with Kmanwing, I think the colors should be a little different. LuckyTimothy 21:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) happy birthday! Salutations! I wish you a happy birthday and many more. My birthday is still long away, can't come fast enough I tell you. You certainly seem like a interesting person to me and deserve a good B-Day.thanks for chatting with me . Later lคนrค ว.ງ. 00:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bday again I definitely think that could work. LuckyTimothy 03:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) new siggy My new siggy matches my tattoo - what do you think? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 21:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Top Ten Lists Off the top of my head I'd say Ngebendi, Puddinginthesky, EmmettsLittleAngel, and BlondieEllie would definitely be mature enough to handle this type of project. Whether they want to help or not, I can't say. I'll be happy to ask if you want. LuckyTimothy 14:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good. I'll get to messaging them. LuckyTimothy 23:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Is there some way to add a button or something like the old lists had that you could easily create one. The only way I know how is that page you provided in your blog that I now have bookmarked. It's easy for me to find it, but others may not know where to look. Also I noticed the pages don't show up in the new pages log and all the activity for that page doesn't show up in the recent activity page only the recent changes page. Just some random things I noticed, lol.LuckyTimothy 02:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) No easy way to find the lists, no edit count, no badges. It'd serve you right! :Yeah, I'm working on the finding and edit count and badges! but, New lists = http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Top_10_Lists Old lists = http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Top_Ten_Lists Pretty version of old lists = http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Ten_Lists Sena 16:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm wondering: I am not a techie, but I would suspect the list would be presented in a dynamic page based on a database table, with the title "However many whatever about whoever" and then the various "whatever". What's there to prevent to create a new layout that goes to read the table and show it in the new format? Ngebendi 16:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not techie enough to be able to answer that either sadly. I've asked some of the techy-er folks to see what they have to say. Sena 16:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : So you know: the lists under Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and movies are mine. Just done 10 reasons Esme is awesome. I'll use my blog to keep track of what I've done. Ngebendi 16:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::perfect, thanks for helping with this, it's a big 'ol project, but I think if we get it started others might jump in and help out. Sena 16:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Xean - my talkpage's there for a reason. :) I get a notice you contact me - it's just that since we're starting to collaborate that I've checked your edits on your own page. Ordinarily, I don't; nine times out of ten is just a kid yelling "I hate ...!" and "Me too!" or some such inanity. Ngebendi 17:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : It's no problem for me to jump from talkpages - I've got it down pat. It's just that I have to know when to do so. :) Ngebendi 17:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deleting old top ten lists Yeah, I've made it clear that we won't be deleting the old top ten lists. I made a blog post to put all the questions and comments for this little project in one area. I figured it might cut down on the potential miscommunication and talkpage back and forth if needed. LuckyTimothy 21:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah it was awesome! thanks for doing that!--Lucy Cullen 00:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Lists done thus far. Sena the lists I've done thus far: 10 reasons Rosalie is awesome 10 reasons Esme is awesome 10 reasons Jasper is the best 10 reasons we love Alice 10 reasons Alice is the best 10 Mistakes that Catherine Hardwicke made while directing Twilight. Other commitments kept me running, so I haven't had the time to check what you've been editing on the list category. Soon as I can, I will see what I can do to report properly my work. Ngebendi 17:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) For today: Top 10 Twilight Moments Top ten most muscular male characters. Top 10 Eclipse moments. Reasons why Rachelle Lefevre is better than Bryce Dallas Howard Reasons Why Eclipse is a better movie than the rest so far Ngebendi 14:58, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Since the average contributor on this wiki is a lot younger than I am (say, early- to mid-teen, and I am neither) it is probably fitting that they find lists fun, and I don't. I don't know what is sillier, whether the list items or the article comments. The whole Twilight Saga, probably. Glad I'm no junior high school teacher - it takes more equanimity than I have to survive the onslaught. So, wait for the end of the project to thank me. Ngebendi 19:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Luna's User Page Hi Xean! Earlier today I saw some things on Luna's page, on which I thought the Wikia Team came up with, that were strange because it wasn't on other user pages. It was how many edits they had on other wikis and What they last edited. Any explination? Thanks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 03:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And I LOVE IT! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 18:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Converting the older top ten lists Hey Xean! Is there anyway we can convert the older top ten lists (the ones in the category: "Top Ten Lists") into the new format? The new format is far too complex for me to even begin to think how to do so. Thanks in advance! fingernails 00:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Not a bad idea but that would remove all attribution via the page history and the comments on the lists. We could attempt to try the method suggested here. I'll try it out on a list right now. fingernails 03:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, that method works perfectly! Let's say the old top ten list is titled "Top Ten Reasons", then we create a new top ten list named something like "Top Ten Reasons 2" and then when move "Top Ten Reasons 2" to "Top Ten Reasons" and check "yes" to delete the page to make way for the move. Then we restore "Top Ten Reasons" and the histories are merged. fingernails 03:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Or better yet, we move the old pages to the "Top 10 list" namespace and then click "edit" which'll take us to the modern top ten list edit screen and the we can just copy and paste the list into it. fingernails 03:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm giving you a lot of reading material here :P Okay, my conclusion after trying the above methods is to leave the pages as is because if we copy and paste them over it still says "Added by (whoever copied and pasted the list)". Sorry to bother you but at least we know that there is no perfect way to covert the old pages. I'll just slip a note into the old template about the form being defunct. fingernails 04:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, yeah. fingernails 02:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Site notice I recently realized that the site notice function doesn't work with the new skin. Is there a new equivalent for making an announcement to people on the wiki? Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :That answers my question perfectly, thank you! :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Friendship Award more than one flower?? I know that the Achievement Awards aren't given out any longer, but every User is allowed to add them themselves. I wanted to ask you if someone invited two friends, he/she gets two flowers? I only found File:Twilight_1flower_75x75.jpg, but I didn't found a badge with 2 flowers. I don't want it for myself, but someone asked on Talk:Achievement_Awards#Coven_Leader, and I wanted to explain it to him/her. 17:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :"...but if someone wants to keep giving out the older versions of awards, I think that would be fine." : — Sena 17:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :#I gave out awards, after I asked for the allowance, but the Userpages got locked, so I am not able to give out the Awards any longer. :#Also I am sometimes not so active, so it is hard to decide if someone deserves f.e. the Teacher's Pet Award , which is for cleaning up spam, so I would have to read the whole of a User. : 17:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) show source code of Userpages I wanted to ask you, if you could make it able, that Autoconfirmed users can see the source code of other Userpages. Also Userpages are personal page, which shouldn't get changed, or copied, but if I want to help someone on their Userpage it is sometimes very hard. For example: My message on User talk:Teamemmet I noticed today that it is able to see the source-code-differences between two versions. For example: Changes on User:Teamemmet So I think it doesn't make sense not to view on pages like http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Teamemmet&action=edit :"You do not have permissions to edit somebody's user page or subpage Return to Twilight Saga Wiki." instead of the source code, like on other protected pages. 22:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC)